Rose Red (The Chipped Cup)
This article is not finished and will undergo changes as the story develops. Scarlet.jpg|Rose Flanagan Rose.jpg|Rose Red Queen Rose Red (née Scarlet), also known under the alias Cora Mills, is a character on TCC's Once Upon a Time. In Wonderland, she marries the Red King and formally becomes Rose the Red, also known as the Red Queen. In Storybrooke, she becomes Scarlet Flanagan. She is portrayed by Rose McGowan. Biography Rose Scarlet is born to a poor miller named Will Scarlet, who eventually joins Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Eventually, Will manages to steal a looking-glass, which serves as a portal to Wonderland. Rose goes with his father through the looking-glass to Wonderland, although Will ends up reverting to thievery and is arrested by the Queen of Hearts. Rose begs the Queen to set her father free, but the Queen of Hearts - whose own daughter was a disappointment - offers to let Rose stay with her and want for nothing. Rose agrees and lives in the palace, where the Queen of Hearts teaches Rose how to use magic. Eventually, Rose starts to wonder who her real mother is, and uses magic to find out that she was the result of a forbidden relationship between her father and Queen Eva. Rose desperately wants to meet Eva, so she flees Wonderland and returns to Misthaven. Rose travels to the White Kingdom with hopes of becoming a princess. However, she eventually learns that Eva has another daughter named Snow White, who is a princess and the legitimate heir to the throne. Horrified that Eva would cast Rose aside and start a new family, Rose's shock turns into envy and resentment towards Snow. Rose decides to turn back time, even though it is against the laws, by casting a time travel spell. After years of decoding the laws of magic, Rose manages to travel back in time to before Snow was born. In order to prevent Eva from marrying King Leopold, Rose decides to marry Leopold herself by pretending to be a noblewoman named "Cora" using the name of her former mentor. They initially get engaged, until Leopold discovers Cora is a fraud and breaks the marriage off, explaining that he cannot marry a commoner. Desperate, she later attends a royal ball intended to find Prince Henry a wife, once again calling herself Cora. When she is asked to leave, Cora boasts that she can spin straw into gold, and is locked in a tower filled with straw. Cora tries to use magic to turn it into gold, but she isn't powerful enough. However, Cora is approached by Rumplestiltskin, who offers to teach her how to spin straw into gold in exchange for Cora's firstborn child. Cora agrees, and the following day, she spins straw into gold before the entire kingdom, allowing her to marry Prince Henry. Despite being engaged to the prince, Cora starts an affair with Rumplestiltskin and they modify their deal so that Cora will give him "his" child. Cora and Rumple plan to elope together, until Cora is convinced to stay for power rather than leave for love. In order to do this, Cora rips out her own heart and breaks up with Rumple. Some time later, Cora and Henry have a daughter named Regina, "for some day she will be Queen". As Regina grows into a woman, Cora plans to have her marry King Leopold, since Regina is eligible as she is the daughter of a prince. However, Cora's plans take too long and she misses her opportunity, causing Leopold to marry Eva. In her rage, Cora poisons Eva to die from a slow painful illness, and promises to "turn Snow White's heart black as coal". After Eva's death, Cora manipulates a chance encounter where Regina saves Snow from her wayward horse, prompting King Leopold to ask for Regina's hand in marriage. In order to cement the engagement, Cora murders Regina's secret lover Daniel and makes it look like he abandoned Regina. However, Regina becomes sick of Cora trying to control her and ends up pushing Cora through a magic looking-glass (provided by Rumplestiltskin) that sends her back to Wonderland. There, Cora eventually marries the Red King and becomes Rose Red, also called the Red Queen. Family/Relationships *'Will Scarlet' (father) *'Eva Nordreich' (mother) † *'Henry Mills I' (husband) † *'William Red' (husband) *'Regina Mills' (daughter) *'Henry Mills II' (adoptive grandson) *'Leopold White' (ex-fiancé/son-in-law) † *'Snow White' (half-sister/step-granddaughter) Trivia *She is based on Rose-Red from the fairytale Snow-White and Rose-Red. **Additionally, she is based on the Red Queen from the story Through the Looking-Glass. Behind the Scenes *Rose takes the roles of Zelena and Anastasia from ABC's Once Upon a Time and its Wonderland spin-off. Appearances Category:Fanon created and owned by The Chipped Cup